Vampire Ai
by AkakuYuki
Summary: Yuuki is an ordinary girl until she met Zero. Zero twisted her world with his sweet voice and actions. She and Kaname were together until he came. What will happen to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Shocking Message

The names are from the show VK copyright (Matsuri Hino owns the names not me)

There is this Internet site called KawaiTamo. Short for KawaiTamodachi. Sejouga high students are always talking about it. (Its means cute friends in Japan)

"Yuuki! Yuuki! I can't seem to find your profile" shouted Ruka.

"My profile you sure you didn't search my name?" said Yuuki.

"Hey have you heard about the new student?" said a girl while screaming

"Yeah! Yeah! I heard he's really handsome! Like Kaname-senpai!" all of the girls said while screaming.

"A new student? How come I didn't know about that Ruka I need to go see Chairman," Said Yuuki

"Sure." Said Ruka.

The chairman's room

"Ah Yuuki! You came at the right time! Let me introduce you to the new student Zero Kiryuu. I'm sorry I didn't tell you there's was a new student." Said the chairman.

"Well, you should of told me earlier " said Yuuki while facing Zero.

"Hello. You must be Cross Yuuki I presume? Please show me around here." Said Zero formally.

Yuuki was shocked because he was handsome and nice as the girls in class said. "Hi. Yes I'll show you around school" said Yuuki

Then Yuuki led Zero and gave him a tour. "Do you know any quiet places?" asked Zero. "Of course! The library, the school fountain at night and the garden. Why do you ask?" answered Yuuki then asked her.

"Nothing." Said Zero.

After a few minutes of touring around school, "Well that ends here! Have a goodnight" said Yuuki while leaving.

"Wait, Yuuki can I ask something?" asked Zero.

"Yeah sure! Anything that you have in mind" said Yuuki.

"Do you have KawaiTamodachi?" asked Zero.

"Yeah." Said Yuuki.

"Can I add you?" asked Zero.

"Okay, my username is YukiYuki. No space." Answered Yuuki.

"Okay, see you later" said Zero while entering his dorm.

'What was that all about?' said Yuuki in her own mind.

In Yuuki's dorm…

"I thinks I should confirm some friend request and check on my email," said Yuuki.

On the screen;

KawaiTamodachi. Log In. 

" I knew Zero would add me!" said Yuuki. The she got a surprisingly message that said; I'm looking for a personal assistant. Meet me at the school library at these hours; after recess and after classes. Signed Zero.

"Personal assistant?" said Yuuki confusingly.

What will happen? Stay tuned for Chapter 2!

Love: AkakuYuki

Sorry! Sorry! It's my first Fic so


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Senpai !

Previously on chapter 1 ;

"Personal assistant?" Yuuki said confusingly

The next day

In the classroom

"Kyaaah ! did you see Zero yesterday? He was totally hot !" Sayuri shouted

"Of course he was hot ! Seems like Kaname has a new competition !" said Ruka . Then the other girls just laughed.

"Competition? What does that mean? " said Yuki to herself. Then, Zero enters the classroom. "Kyaaah !" shouted all the girls except Yuki. Then, Zero stared at Yuki. "eh ? eh ? do I have something in my teeth? No, maybe he just wants to say hi? Yeah.. Hi." said Yuki in her head. Yuki waves at Zero happily. Zero continued staring at Yuki. "What's this dude's problem? Hish !" shouted Yuki in her head.

"Sit down everyone. Class is starting" said the sensei. "Hai !" everyone said.

Recess~

"Yuki.. you look weird… why is that?" asked Ruka. "Well, if you really want to know.. " said Yuki. "Of course I do !" said Ruka. "Zero has been staring at me.. since this morning.. . It's been bugging me.. " said Yuki. Silence. "Puk ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Don't push your luck. I knew it , I just knew that you like Zero. " said Ruka. "No ! It's not like that !" said Yuki. "Hah ! Zero? Hah ! staring at Yuki? Hah !" laughed Ruka. "Hey, I'm serious !" said Yuki. Zero was walking behind them.

After Recess * the library*

".. Where is Zero?" sighed Yuki. Then, Zero suddenly entered the library. Yuki waves at Zero. "So, what do you mean by personal assistant? " asked Yuki. ".. . " Zero. "ergh.. .?" Yuki sighed. "Yuki.. " said Zero. Then, Zero came closer to Yuki. Their lips were 5cm away from each other. " Uhh.. Z-Zero?" Yuki said. Suddenly, Kaname pulled Zero away from Yuki . "No socializing please." Said Kaname. "Senpai.. ." said Yuki. "Tch.. stay out of this ! This is non of your concern yet you - !" said Zero. "It's because .. I love her !" said Kaname . "S-senpai.. ." said Yuki while blushing. "Tch.. whatever.. " said Zero while leaving.

"T-Thank you.." said Yuki. Kaname just stood and faced down. "s-senpai?" asked Yuki. Suddenly, Kaname hugged Yuki. "s-senpai !" Yuki said while blushing. "Don't.. Don't ever let anybody take an advantage of you ! " shouted Kaname. "sen…senpai.." said Yuki. Zero was still outside of the library. "Tch.. darn it.. " cursed Zero.

The names are from the show VK copyright (Matsuri Hino owns the names not me). Well, I think I chose a really stupid title but ignore that and enjoy !

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 !


End file.
